


Screw This

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the kisses in the world, Boys Kissing, Destiel! - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Well - Freeform, check the note, idk - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: "-It was all so slow, so passionate, but rough, but slow - agonizingly slow that Dean wanted to tear his hair out because Cas was taking his oh-so-sweet time, rubbing his tongue just right against Dean’s before darting out, back to pressing softer kisses again on Dean’s swollen lips. His hands were slipping under Dean’s shirt, and by that moment, Dean was completely lost to the world, barely holding on, his grip on reality as weak as his hold on Cas’s trench coat that Dean didn’t even care, god help him he should, but he didn’t even care that they were in the middle of a goddamn motel parking lot-"





	Screw This

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another work of mine that comes up to me right when I'm sleeping. There I was, innocently conjuring Destiel scenarios to make myself sleep, wondering but relishing in how realistic it seemed more than usual, and then my mind realized - this was perfect. Write it now.   
> And legit, I hated myself for a few seconds, because I was in bed, all cozy, and warm, and had to frigging wake up early.. but no I wrote it - and I didn't even write the first scene, or maybe it could be an alternate scenario (hey maybe i'll write that tonight - i better not cuz classes begin tomorrow but GAH the mind don't care!) because they were already in an established relationship of sorts but at a diner and it was all sweet and soft and fluffy and soft glows and destiel holding hands under the table and stuff -   
> yeah, none of that, but this instead and great, now i wanna write that as well  
> anyway. I hope you don't mind the mistakes - i wrote this all last night on mobile, and tried to edit it today morning on desktop but wow i totally even can't recapture the moment where my fingers were legit. itching to write all this and everything was in present tense but i prefer past tense so i was changing everything and halfway through i was wondering if maybe i should have left everything in present tense instead but BASICALLY im sorry if i missed anything but i hope you enjoy anyway!

   “Dean? Are you alright?”

   Cas’s voice jarred Dean back into reality, and his fists unclenched from its tight grip on the steering wheel as he mentally shook himself. To his side, Cas was peering at him with worry, looking ready to jump in the moment Dean revealed that there was a problem. At the sight of it all, Dean’s heart gave another painful pang, letting its thoughts be known none too gently - or kindly. 

   “Dean?” Remembering that Cas had asked him a question, Dean forced himself to respond, but could barely muster up a smile, and ended up silently shaking his head. 

   Cas still didn’t look convinced, and rightfully so. 

   “We’re at the motel,” he needlessly reminded Dean. They actually arrived a few minutes ago, and Cas would have gotten out had it not been for Dean, sitting frozen in place. As it was, Cas still didn’t make a move to get out either, patiently waiting for Dean to make his move. 

   Waiting for Dean. 

   Dean grit his teeth, abruptly getting into action. But instead of turning to his right, turning to meet Cas’s wondrously blue eyes, to capture that face within his palms, to do what his heart yearned for, to let Cas not have to wait any longer…

   Dean turned to his left instead, getting out of the car. On the other side, barely a second passed before Cas was getting out as well, the sound of his side of the car door slamming echoing through the parking lot right after Dean closed his. He glanced at Dean, and Dean could already tell that Cas was ready to let this go, unless and until Dean brought it up himself. 

   And he hated that. 

   Casting a slow glance around the empty parking lot, Dean made his way around the car, striding forward with fast steps. He barely had time to register Cas’s confusion before he muttered a, “ _Screw this,_ ” giving one last look around, before abruptly surging forward and pressing his lips against Castiel’s, hands reaching out to grab at the lapels of his trench coat. 

   It was everything Dean could have ever imagined. Everything like his dreams, yet nothing like it. Because Cas wasn’t kissing him back, wasn’t responding, his hands weren’t holding on to any part Dean, there were merely resting limply at his side. 

   Dean broke the kiss, forcing himself to pull his head back even as his heart broke at the action. 

   “I’m sorry.” He whispered in the small gap between them, still unwilling to let go of Cas completely, still holding on to him, still keeping his eyes closed. 

   And just when he thought that he should really take a step now, yeah he’s gonna back off and try to salvage whatever’s left of their relationship -

   “Don’t you dare apologize, Dean Winchester.” Castiel growled before grabbing into Dean’s jacket and spinning him around, slamming him into Baby so hard that the Impala actually bounced in place.

   “Hey-!” Dean started to shout, affronted, but then all the anger, all the confusion, all the fear - everything was gone, slipping away like it never existed because that was Cas’s lips on his, Cas’s hands around his face, his neck, that was Castiel, kissing Dean back, sucking and nipping and kissing at Dean’s lips, and it took a while, but then Dean was responding, giving as good as he took in return. But Castiel met every one of Dean’s kisses with a stronger one of his own, until he’s absolutely _domineering_ Dean’s mouth, taking control over Dean’s lips, his tongue, pushing and pulling and licking and sucking and nipping and biting and so, very clearly, relishing in every broken whimper and gasp that escaped Dean, only to be quickly swallowed by Castiel’s eager and hungrily awaiting mouth. 

   And yet, _and yet,_ despite everything, it was all so slow, so passionate, but rough, but slow - agonizingly slow that Dean wanted to tear his hair out because Cas was taking his oh-so-sweet time, rubbing his tongue just right against Dean’s before darting out, back to pressing softer kisses again on Dean’s swollen lips. His hands were slipping under Dean’s shirt, and by that moment, Dean was completely lost to the world, barely holding on, his grip on reality as weak as his hold on Cas’s trench coat that Dean didn’t even care, god help him he should, but he didn’t even care that they were in the middle of a goddamn motel parking lot, and Sam could come out at any minute, any second, if not a random passerby, but Dean didn’t care because _oh_ \- that was Cas’s fingers stroking Dean’s hip -

   And Dean lost it. He let out a high pitched keen, but maybe it was a wail, he didn’t know, but he knew for sure that he said Cas’s name, “ _Castiel_ ” slipping unbidden from his mouth and it made Cas’s arms tighten around Dean as he pressed one last kiss to Dean’s lips, before he was burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing heavily even though he shouldn’t have to, shouldn’t bother to breathe, shouldn’t bother to fill his lungs in with air, shouldn’t bother to match his heart rate with Dean’s. But god help them both. He did, and as they stood there, Dean still mostly supported by his car at this point with Cas heavily slumped against him, Dean’s head tilted back and resting on the roof of his car, he tried to get his breathing under control but didn’t really care, because that sound right there - the sound of their heavy breathing was a sure sign of what had just happened - a sign that the past few minutes were real, very real, as real as Cas’s lips that started to work again over Dean’s neck, was forming words against his skin that after a moment, Dean paused to pay attention to and -

   He was mumbling words - half in Enochian and didn’t really make any sense to Dean but - half in English and that - 

   That part Dean understood, and it threatened to floor Dean entirely, as he felt Cas mouthing words and vows and swearing himself to Dean and at that moment he realized -

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. That's how it's gonna end, because my sleep deprived brain didn't know how to finish that last night, couldn't come up with the proper, magical words, so my evil author brain decided - why not just end it there? Let the people come up with their own magical words or some other shit or whatever. so yeah
> 
> on a side note.. 
> 
> I. Am. Supposed. To be. Working. On. Editing. My multi chapter fic.  
> guh.   
> But instead, i wanna write them holding hands...   
> LaTer!!!!!


End file.
